


pins

by warrengraham



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Wow i wrote it so long time ago, and forgot about it, anyways its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrengraham/pseuds/warrengraham





	pins

On a warm Friday evening, Stanley Uris left his home to head to the Pride. This was going to be his first Pride ever. He smiled to himself all along the way. For the first time ever, he was going to feel okay. Be surrounded by the people who were just like him.

He just came out as pansexual last month. Since he wasn’t living with his parents, he didn’t had to face their anger. His mother was sad but she respected him. But his father was an another story. Being a son of a religious family is hard. 

He shook his head to forget. He walked towards to the crowded street. He could already see rainbow flags and colorful balloons. He walked a little bit faster. 

As he entered to the crowd, he walked along with the others. In front of him, there was a lesbian couple who were kissing. He smiled as he watched them. He looked away to look at his right. They were giving away free pins and tiny flags! 

He got excited. He didn’t own anything LGBT themed and he came there casually. Everyone around them had a little bit of color on them. He walked towards to a guy with messy black curls and round glasses. He had a bunch tattoos over his arms. He looked cute. Well, everyone is cute. What was he thinking? 

“Oh hi. Can I have a pin please?” Stan said a little bit loudly. It was even hard to hear himself. The guy turned to him and stared at Stan for a while. “Sure.” He smiled. “Which one?” He had all kinds of flags in his hands. Stan chuckled. “What about all of them?” The guy laughed. “Why not?” Stan grabbed one of the pansexual pins and a bisexual pin. He put each of them to his chest. One of them was on the right side and the other one is left. The guy put an asexual flag on Stan’s collar. “Are you bisexual?” “Pansexual, actually.” The guy nodded. “I’m bisexual.” He checked his pocket with his free hand. “There.” He put a rainbow pin on the other side of Stan’s collar. He smiled. “Have fun.” Stan stared at him. “Thanks.” He smiled and walked away. Why did he gave him a pin out of his pocket instead of all the other dozens of pins? He shrugged and kept walking.

By the night, his friend Bill came there with his car to get him. “Did you have fun?” Bill asked with a wide smile on his face. Stan nodded. “I did actually. Met a bunch of people.” “That’s great. Sorry again for not coming.” Stan smiled at Bill. “It’s okay.”

As he entered to his room, he looked at the mirror. He totally forgot about the pins. He chuckled at how cute he looked. He started to pull them out one by one. Lastly, he pulled the rainbow flag on his left side of collar. He looked at it for a while. He turned it back and was about to put it in his drawer. But he realized something. There was something white on it. He looked at it closely. It was a piece of paper with a bunch numbers written on it. Stan smirked as he understood what it was. Did that cute bastard really had a pin like that to give?

He pulled out his phone and texted to the number. “Hello? I found your number at the back of one my pins. Interesting.” In two minutes he got an answer. “Yay! Glad you could see it! I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” “Not at all. Why do you have a pin like that? Do you give one of those to everyone you like?” “No, actually I only had one. I thought I’d give it to the person who I liked the most.” Stan smiled to himself as he read the text. “What is your name?” “Richie, sir. Richie Tozier.”


End file.
